havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Croatoan
Croatoan is a mysterious word that Dave Teagues has seen in his visions. Croatoan is actually a creature that lives in the Void. Croatoan took over Charlotte's husband, making the two one and the same. He created the Crocker Curse long ago so that they could collect Troubles for him. About Croatoan was thought to be a long-lost tribe that disappeared through the thinnies in a green mist. In one of Dave's visions a tribesman was being chased by something or someone and he left a carving of the word "Croatoan" in the bark of a tree before he was killed. In Much Ado About Mara, the word is found written on Maddie's pad after her forgotten hypnosis session with Dave Teagues. In Chosen, Vince and Dave Teagues find the word etched onto a rock. In Wild Card, Charlotte reveals to Audrey and Dwight that Croatoan is a monster, not a word. Later that day, Croatoan confronts Charlotte about what she did with the aether and Mara. She warns him to stay away from Audrey and tries to attack with a knife but Croatoan (in Dave's body) stabs her at least fifteen times. Mortally wounded, Charlotte tells Audrey that her husband, father of Mara and thus of Audrey, whom she thought had been killed by Croatoan in the Void, has become Croatoan. In Just Passing Through, in 1983, Dave is dragged into a thinny and temporarily taken over by Croatoan. The monster reemerges through the thinny and kills James Cogan, the Colorado Kid, taking aether out of him through his eyes. His mother, Lucy Ripley, is a helpless onlooker. It is not possible for Croatoan to stay in Dave and he has to retreat to the Void. In A Matter of Time, Vince and Dwight once again call in the hypnotist, Maddie, to hypnotize Dave in an attempt to drive Croatoan out of him. Croatoan kills Maddie, who is Troubled, and extracts the aether in her body through her eyes. He edits the memories of Vince and Dwight so that they do not immediately realize what has happened. Croatoan can communicate with Dave in Dave's mind while he is under hypnosis. He tells Dave that because Dave is a Halfling (a being with a human parent and a parent from Charlotte's world) he makes an ideal vessel for Croatoan's attempt to enter this world. His first attempt to do so in 1983 ended in failure, but his second attempt succeeded when Dave opened the door in the aether cave and he cut Dave's leg. He has been gathering aether (as the no-marks killer) and is now strong enough to pour out of Dave on his own. He promises to spare Dave's life but only if Dave vacates the "mind-palace" where he has been resisting Croatoan. Dave refuses and manages to destroy Croatoan's memory-erasing ability, but at the cost of his own life. Croatoan flows out through Dave's mouth in the form of a smoky cloud and disperses over Haven. In Blind Spot, Croatoan works with Duke Crocker to stop the barn from being completed. Croatoan instructs Duke to bring Audrey to him; Duke is successful, and Croatoan assures Audrey that despite her not having Mara's personality, she is still his daughter, and desires to test their "gifts" on Haven before returning to their own world and releasing them there, in order for Croatoan to have revenge on those who "misunderstood his work". Audrey refuses, and Croatoan lets her go, convinced that she will come around. Duke, under Croatoan's possession, continues to collect Troubles for him, so that he may open the Void above Haven and release the Troubles into the world. Duke is snapped to his senses by Audrey and Nathan, and Croatoan begins siphoning the Troubles out of Duke; Duke begs Nathan to kill him before Croatoan can become any more powerful, so Nathan kills Duke. Croatoan, in turn, sends Nathan outside of Haven. Audrey agrees to go with Croatoan to their own world but only if they skip the testing. Croatoan consents to this. Before they can leave, however, Vince Teagues, having become controller for the new Barn, tries to entrap Croatoan inside it to serve as the power source; but due to Croatoan's unwillingness, the Barn doesn't work. Nathan then returns at that moment and Croatoan hurts him; Audrey begs her father to heal him, and Croatoan, seeing how much Nathan means to his daughter, fulfills her wishes and heals Nathan. He accepts that he will never have a relationship with his daughter as strong as she has with Nathan, and agrees to power the new Barn; however, it is still not enough power, so Audrey must go as well. After she says goodbye to Nathan, Audrey joins Croatoan and Vince, and the three create the Barn, leaving Haven and ending the Troubles forever. Once the Barn had been made, Audrey returned to Haven after resetting her personality into Paige, so that she may fall in love with Nathan all over again. Croatoan remains in the Barn with Vince, a constant reminder of the consequences of his actions and the killing of Dave Teagues. Appearances *"Wild Card" (voice and silhouette) *"Perditus" (voice) *"A Matter of Time" (voice) *"Blind Spot" *"The Widening Gyre" *"Now" *"Forever Notes *The word Croatoan is a reference to the missing colony of Roanoke. In 1590 the colonists disappeared without a trace, leaving the word "Croatoan" carved into a tree. *This is also a reference that has significant meaning in another Stephen King work, Storm of the Century. A presence known as André Linoge makes itself known and then demands that people of the small town of Little Tall Island, Maine provide it with a child to have as its own. It is implied that this creature was the cause of the troubles for the Roanoke Colony. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:From Another World Category:Creatures Category:Character pages Category:Characters - recurring